y9historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hagan, Karina and Tiffany's Research
Greek Civil War http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lB9r6RBMjQo We think that The Greek Civil War is a civil war, mainly because it says "Civil War" in the name. Also, the civil war was fought in Greece, by 2 different Greek sides trying to gain control of Greece. Civil war means a war between citizens of the same country. Since the 2 sides that are fighting are both Greek, It makes it a civil war. One side of the war was the Greek government and the conservative greek people. This group was supported by the British. The US also helped this group. The British sent 40,000 soldiers and sent money to support the governments needs. Britain was the person who asked the US to join and protect Greece and Turkey. On the other side were the communists, using guerilla techniques. This group was supported by other communist countries e.g. Yugoslavia and Albania. They fled to the north in the mountains where the countries helped them. Causes: - German occupation of Greece - Communists refusing to disband guerilla forces - Greek King was restored to the throne - Revenge for being defeated - Truman Doctrine made the US join in Facts -The Greek Civil War (December 1944-January 1945 and 1946-49), two-stage conflict during which Greek communists tried to gain control over Greece.   -The Greek civil war was a continuation of the struggles during World WAR 1 -At the end of World War II, Greece was ruined. During the German occupation, which lasted until October 1944, the economy nearly collapsed. Allied bombing raids destroyed miles of railroads and devastated the major port cities of Salonika, Volos, and Piraeus. A combination of heavy military traffic and neglect left the country’s highways in a bad condition. Then, as the Germans withdrew, they blew up bridges, highways, and parts of the 4-mile-long Corinth Canal, which was a very important link between Athens and the Adriatic Sea. -The first stage of the civil war began only months before Nazi Germany's occupation of Greece ended in October 1944. The German occupation had been resisted by two main Greek guerrilla forces, the communist-controlled EAM-ELAS (Ethnikón Apeleftherotikón Métopon-Ethnikós Laïkós Apeleftherotikós Strátos; "National Liberation Front-National Popular Liberation Army") and the EDES (Ellínikos Dímokratikos Ethnikós Strátos; "Greek Democratic National Army"), which occasionally cooperated in action. After eliminating all of its political and guerrilla rivals except the EDES in early 1944, EAM-ELAS set up a provisional government in the Greek mountains that disowned both the Greek king and his government-in-exile. -Upon the German troops' withdrawal from Greece in October, the communists and royalist Greek guerrillas were brought together under British terms in an uneasy temporary alliance government in Athens. But this government disintegrated a few weeks later when the communist members of the alliance refused to disband their guerrilla force. A bitter civil war broke out in Athens on December 3, which the British military forces managed to suppress with great difficulty, after EAM-ELAS had overrun virtually all of Greece except Athens and Salonika. -The communists accepted defeat and the disbandment of their forces at a conference in February 1945, and a general election was held in Greece in March 1946. The communists and their followers did not vote, however, and a royalist majority was returned. A vote was then held in September 1946 which restored the Greek king to the throne. -During 1946 a full-scale guerrilla war was reopened by the communists, who had gone underground. The commitment of defending Greece became too much for Great Britain, and it was taken on by the U.S. government, with the announcement of the "Truman Doctrine". Massive military and economic aid from the United States was needed, for by the end of 1947 the communists had proclaimed a temporary government in the northern mountains. -The Greek Government was insecure and had territorial conflicts with Yugoslavia and Albania and Josip Broz Tito, the leader of Communist Yugoslavia, gave his support to the EAM-ELAS. Communist National Liberation Front (EAM) and its military, the People's National Army of Liberation (ELAS). The Communist forces of Greece retreated north into the mountains where they could be supported by the neighboring countries of Yugoslavia and Albania. -The Greek Civil War was a government division between the occupation of Greece between the Bulgarians and the Nazi Germany. One of the governments was in exile proclaimed as the King of Greece. The other government was the set-up by Athens of Germany lacking support and legitimacy. The lacking of the legitimate government created some of the largest resistance movements in the EAM. The EAM was determined to establish over the resistances so that they would have a better position when the Germans left Greece. This then led to the ELAS. They wanted to attack the resistance and advance a civil war across most of Greece. " The largest of these attacked resistances was the Greek National Republican League (EDES), a group committed to the liberation of Greece from communism and fascism. The socialist EAM and conservative EDES made up the two sides of this war." - It was named after the Greek Civil War as the argument was in between the countries of Bulgaria, Greece, Germany and Athens - Basically: -In Greece, the communist and the government forces fought each other, trying to take control of Greece. This war had 2 stages to it. - Because the Americans interfered, it resulted in the Truman Doctrine, the IS policy of aiding nations defending themselves against Communist forces. - Greek government was unstable and had territorial conflicts with Yugoslavia and Albania - Greek communists tried to gain control of Greece. - War broke out because a band of communist members refused to disband their guerrilla force - War also broke out because the Athens government lacked support, The Communist Party of Greece created resistance movements. - 50,000 people were killed. This was the result of the Communist National Liberation Front (EAMl)'s brutality. They burned villiages and executed civilians. Many who commited political crimes were also killed along with their suspected partners Extras - Fought from 1944 to 1949 between government - Backed up by British & US support and Greek Communists - Continuation of WW2 - Used guerilla forces This photo on the left is displaying a flag after a victory against the communist forces. What happened (In easy/simple terms) Communists and Greek Democratic National Army fight the German because they occupy Greece. these two often cooperate in battle. After communists destroyed all its guerilla and political enemies (except Greek Democratic National Army) in 1944, Greek Democratic National Army set up a temporary government in the Greek mountains and refused to have any connection with the Greek king & his government-in-exile (government that was far away from Greece). In October, Germans started getting out of Greece. Because of this, the British tried to set up a treaty/truce with the communists and the royal Greek guerillas in Athens. A few weeks later the communists didn't want to disband their guerilla force. On Dec. 3rd in Athens there was a civil war which the British people managed to end, but only after Greek Democratic National Army had taken over almost all of greece except Athens and Salonika. Communists accepted defeat and the disbandment of their forces at a conference in Feb 1945. An election was held in Greece March 1946. communist + followers stayed away from voting but loads of people giving support to the government came back. The result of this is the Greek king was restored to the throne. in 1946, a full scale guerilla war reopened by the communists (revenge?). Turns out they went underground. The commitment of defending Greece became too hard for the British dudes so the US gov helped because of the Truman Doctrine (fact that US will protect any country under attack by guerilla stuff). They sent loads of military & economic aid. because by the end of 1947 the communist had announced a temporary government in the northern mountains. This war thing ended at 1949 when the Greek army, supplied and strengthened by the US, managed to clear the rebel centres from the Greek mountain inside.on Oct 1949 the Greek communist broadcasting station announced of the Greek army invasion and many communist supporters/fighters fled to Albania. More than 50,000 people died in the conflict and more than 500,000 Greek people temporarily couldn't go back home Causes This war was mainly caused by militarism and nationalism. Militarism played a part in this war, because the communists had guerrillas, and the government considered this a threat to their authority. Because of this, war broke out between the two sides. It is also about nationalism, because there are two different sides, with different policies. The greek government was trying to end the guerrilla attacks. They wanted peace with the communists. The communists refused to disband the guerrilla forces, and a conflict started. Also, because of the guerrilla attacks, and the communist's unwillingness to disband them, the US interfered, making the war even more serious. This War is a Civil War. The definition of a Civil was is a war between citizens of the same country. The communists were Greek and they were fighting the Greek army. The thing that makes this war unique is that although these two sides fought against each other, at some point they were allies while fighting the Germans. Although each side was backed up by people from different countries for example the army was backed up by the UK and US, The main sides were Greek, and would be classified as a civil war. Long Term: continuation of the anger and stuggles made during WW1 the communist wanted to take control of Greece The greek government wanted people to be safe Truman Doctrine Short Term: The guerilla forces got disbanded Script Over: Beginning: None Communist Intro: On one side was the communists. These people used guerilla warfare and were supported by other communist countries nearby like Albania and Yugoslavia. They fled north to the mountains where these countries helped them. Government Intro: On the other side was the Greek government. The British also helped them and were later assisted by the US. Fight: This is what happened, but instead of a man to man fight, this meeting exploded to become a civil war. Election: When the communists accept defeat and were forced to disband their forces, there was an election held. Lots of people supporting the government came back to vote. The Greek King got restored to his throne because of the election. US!: The commitment of defending Greece became too great for Britain so they called in the US. Truman Doctrine: Basic Notes: *2 sides supported by more *On one side contained the Greek Government *The Greek Government were not alone, they were supported by other powerful countries too *The British had confidence in this side so they joined gladly and was happy to support the US then joined later after being told by the Britains *The other contained the (Greek) Communists using and operating ways of the Guerilla forces *Another name would be the Guerilla army of ELAS (National People’s Army of Liberation) led by the leadership of KKE (Communist Party of Greece) *The KKE (Communist Party of Greece) led the resistance to the Nazi's occupation during the war *Outstanded by Tito's accomplishment, the Yugloslavia supported and joined them and soon the ELAS held two thirds of Greece (true was made between them and the Royalists) *While using the Guerilla forces the Communists have also been supported by countries all around Greece *Supporting alongside countries (with the Communists) ; Albania + Yugoslavia + Bulgaria *Every once in a while, the Communists would meet up with other countries supporting them *They fled North towards the mountain where they would join the other countries that helped them *During 1944,most of the police organisation were being kept under and occupied by the Germans *Germans had a huge dislike and was up against the Communists for a very long time, but even though they didn't really like on another they managed to cooperate during battles times and war's of all sorts. *On the month of October the Germans finaly withdrew from Greece so that the British could help the teams side again *The British had a hope that they would form some sort of truce or peace between them soon and work again together *As the Greek government wanted to disband the Communists and the Guerilla warfares *A few weeks later, the organization soon broke up/out as the Communists refused strongly not to break up and disband the ways of the Guerilla's. *The argument lasted quite long and had turned out to be a pretty big civil war against the two sides in Greece *After the Greek Democratic National Army had taken control of almost all of Greece (apart from the Salonica and the Athens) the British had finally managed to break the civil war between the two sides. *Eventually, the Communists had agreed to back off and also disassemble their forces with the Guerilla warfares *Before long, there had been large amount of elections taking places everywhere *All the people that had once supported the Greek government had come back all to vote and because of this, the Greek King had been restored and all had become normal *Embarrassed of losing against the Greek government, the Communists had set up a big 4 scale Guerilla war *At one point, they sided together and went to war against the Germans *Even though both teams were supported different countries around the Greek civil war was mainly caused my Militarism and Nationalism out of the for M.A.I.N *Militarism because the Communists had Guerilla's and the Government thought that this side and forces had a big threat to them and their quarantine and because of that, war broke out easily *Nationalism as they are both different sides, both supported by different countries and different strong and weak qualities. *The Greek however tried to end the fight, they wanted peace and truce between them but the Communists strongly refused to disband their forces and conflicts and arguments had started while the US had interfered and made the war more serious and dangerous Basic Short Consequences: *Homeless people and even more dead people *The war did not have much on the improvement in Greece *Did not solve much problems in Greece and probably made even more *More worse conditions and pain for the families that have lost ones *BUT it did bring some safety out of the war to the citizens in Greece as the Communists Guerilla's forces were disbanded